SuperMerlin
by Lady-Aurora-Pendragon
Summary: Merlin's house is haunted, when two brothers show up to fix that, one might think Merlin's problems were all over; Well, they would be dead wrong, because with a love-hungry best friend, a psycho ex, and two Supernatural hunters running around his town...Merlin's got a hell of a lot of problems on his hands. Merlin/Supernatural cross-over, Merlin and Gwen are bff's, ghost!Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

(Just a quick note that I do not own anything, this is a fanfiction, on a fanfiction site, so I obviously wouldn't own anything, and I'm not sure why people even say that anymore. Either way, no spoilers before you read it, so enjoy!)

* * *

The plane touched down, making the sound a car would make when it was very suddenly coming to a stop. _Squeak, squeak, squeak!_ The plane jerked around and came to a stop, the too cheery flight attendant's voice filled the aircraft, reminding everyone that is was _now_ okay to remove their seatbelts, they probably wouldn't die now, "And please collect your bags from the overhead compartments."

Neither of them were exactly thrilled about being here; it was too 'posh,' and a bunch of other words that made Dean want to smack-a-bitch, here. He was a downhome kind of guy, and it was entirely too...British here for his taste. He waited in the parking lot, while his brother went to rent them a car. He waited with a sort of irritated air about him, so no Brit would mess with him. He wouldn't be afraid to remind them who won the war and make every crack about tea he could think of.

He heard a honk, and by honk he would describe it as more of a _toot_ than really a honk. He turned around and his mouth fell open a little bit. Sam stopped before him in a tiny black car that looked like a beetle, manufactured straight out of 2014.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"This was all they had!"

 _ **XXX**_

Merlin let out a scream, falling off his bed with a thud, he untangled himself from his headphone cord, he looked around. He swore he just saw a man walking outside his door. Damn his mother for going to work late at the hospital. He had said he didn't want to stay at home alone in the new house. What if it was _haunted_? he had asked, which he gotten laughed at for. "It's not haunted, sweetheart." Yeah, well, Merlin would like her to explain this, because that man was definitely too pale to be a burglar. They had a sort of protocol to uphold, of being in dark clothing, not...old-timey clothing. Merlin had noticed ALL of this about said man he THOUGHT he saw, so he couldn't be crazy...or maybe he was. He walked with shaking legs, and closed his bedroom door. He took a deep breath and tried to relax himself, but it was at that very second he heard foot steps on the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled, his heart was racing and he felt cold as ice. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a presence in the room, like he wasn't alone. He heard foot steps coming down the hall.

"Merlin...?"

Merlin screamed again, backing away from his door, though, he felt like there was something behind him, too. Although he couldn't see it. Were the ghosts surrounding him? And how did they know his name? And why was the ghost man's voice so feminine...?

"Merlin?" said the voice again and his door burst open. Suddenly all the energy left the room, as his best friend in the whole world walked in, Gwen. She looked worried. "What the- what's the matter with you? Your mum has been trying to call you for a quarter of an hour, but your phone went straight to voice mail," Gwen explained. "She couldn't get out of work so she sent me over."

"I have my phone right here..." Merlin pulled out his phone and turned it on, it was perfectly fine, had full bars and everything. "I never got one call," but more pressing matters were on his mind. "Gwen...don't laugh, or I'll kill you, but I think something is in this house."

"Something like mice?" Gwen asked, with an even more worried look on her face.

"No, something like a ghost...or ghosts, I can't be sure," Merlin explained. "I thought I saw a man in the hall, and right before you came in I...felt something."

"You were probably just dreaming it," Gwen shrugged. "I have dreams that men are at my house all the time...in my room, bed-"

"That's because you are man hungry," Merlin brushed her words off. "No, this is real, I was awake. I've had a weird feeling since we moved in here a few days ago."

"That's just silly," Gwen said, but right as she did, there was noises outside the hall. Gwen made a small _yeep_ noise, and turned around, walking out of Merlin's room. "There's nothing here...maybe it's just the house settling?"

The noises were downstairs now, and a rather loud bang made Gwen jump. "Yeah, just settling, that sounded like mum's good china."

"I don't know, Merlin..." Gwen muttered, but looked terrified now. "A ghost?"

"It's possible..." Merlin said, looking around, like the ghost man would just show himself that easily. "We got to find out if someone died here, then we'll know for sure."

"And what if they have?"

"I don't know..." Merlin mumbled. "I'll look it up."

* * *

( _ **A/N:**_ I know this is really short, but let's call this the intro, or the pilot chapter, I just want to see if ppl would be interested in a Merlin/Supernatural story. I mean I am...and I am all over the cross-over's this year. They are so fun to me, I mean not that many ppl are interested in my Harry Potter/Merlin story, but I am really enjoying writing it, and I think that's what matters really. But, yeah, I'm not really sure where this one is going, but I have a few plot ideas. Let me know what you think? Hope you enjoyed.)


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're saying the ghost... _man_ pushed your friend down the stairs?" The one with the longer hair asked, Merlin struggled to sit up in the hospital bed, to have a proper look at the two men in his room. Gwen nodded, Merlin knew she had been worried before, but she was adding it on just a little bit too much.

"Yes, sir," she batted her eyelashes. Her voice was much too honey-like to be real, she sounded like Minnie freaking Mouse. It was just so her to try to get an FBI agent in her pants while Merlin was laid up in a hospital bed. And he was quite sick of this at the moment.

"He didn't push me," Merlin said, in a much too grouchy voice, it seemed to startle the two men. "He was just standing directly behind me and...scared me, obviously. Why the hell would two American FBI agents care about this anyway?"

"It's a string of crimes around Britten," the one with long hair said, looking as if he was doing some very quick thinking. "We think this could be a crime connected to a simaler crime in America."

"Holograms," the other said, very sure of himself. "Crime Lords love them..."

"It isn't a Crime Lord," Merlin told him. "He's a ghost, we've been dealing with him for weeks. Nothing works to get rid of him."

"Holy water?" the one asked. "A prayer?"

"Nothing..." Merlin sighed. "I should have figured the websites were useless."

"Websites?" the one with long hair asked.

"Yes...?" Merlin eyed him. "Being FBI shouldn't you lot know that stuff?"

"Oh, we do," the other one nodded. "All about them, they're all a crock...we'll just have a look around your house and see what we can do, huh?" He stood up and flashed Merlin what the man probably assumed was a charming smile. "Alright, bye now."

"Whoa!" Merlin said, sitting up more. "You guys can't just go to my house, where's the warrant?"

"You want the damn ghost out of your house?" the same one barked. "Shut your mouth and let us do our job, come on, Sammy..."

The one, _'Sammy'_ looked perplexed for a moment and then stood, bowing his head at the two and headed for the door. They left and Merlin struggled to get out of the bed. Gwen pushed him back into it though, looking at the door longingly.

"They were so cute," she said, grinning like a female cat in heat. "And that one...with his smile!"

"They're going to break into my house?!" Merlin yelled at her, she rolled her eyes.

"I think you've just grown attached to the ghost, and you really don't want him to leave..."

"What the hell?" Merlin questioned her, she rolled her eyes at him yet again. "What if my mum comes home and they're in the house? They could shoot her!" Gwen laughed at this. "Bugger off..."

The next day Merlin was allowed to go home, and there was every sign that someone who did not belong there had been in the house. Luckily, it didn't seem as though his mum had noticed at all. In a steady rut of going to work, coming home, eating and then going right to bed, only to get up and do it all over again the next day. She still didn't even believe him about the ghost, it only seemed to come out when Merlin was alone, and only seemed to want to bother him, the only other one who had heard things was Gwen. Merlin found that odd but maybe the ghost was more attracted to younger people, he looked pretty young himself, not as young as Merlin, who had just turned eighteen not that long ago, but definitely thirty or under. Though dead, so age didn't really matter there. He had obviously been around a long time too, because his clothes, now that Merlin had seen glimpses of him more, were definitely medieval. That was a very long time to linger in one place, Merlin knew the ghost had to move on, but he hardly thought those two FBI morons were going to be able to do it anymore than he could.

Merlin sat in the kitchen, a steady drum of footsteps upstairs filled the house, he was home alone, so he knew who it was. Sometimes he tried to talk to it, when he felt he wasn't alone at night, or in the morning's when his mum had already left for work. He never got an answer back, only once did he hear some sort of shouting, but that could have even been outside, he wasn't sure. They did live near a pub. Merlin was sipping tea now, it was odd how unalarmed he was by the footsteps, he hadn't even been scared of the ghost when he had tripped down the stairs, it was more a shock that he was right behind him that sent him tumbling down the stairs. Other than his own clumsy-ness, he was pretty sure the ghost was harmless, by now he would have shown his true colors if he wasn't.

Merlin heard a car door slam outside, and then another one, fearing it was the FBI agents, Merlin got up and peered out of the kitchen window, sure enough the two were walking toward the front door. Merlin beat them to it, and wrenched it open.

"What now?" he asked, maybe he should be happy for their help, but it all just seemed to fishy for Merlin to accept. They were here for something else, Merlin wondered if it had to do with his father. He tried to clear that from his mind though, his father's life had nothing to do with his own, or his mothers. "Come to have another go at my house?"

"No," said the one with long hair. "We heard you got out of the hospital this morning and we came to see how you were feeling?"

"That's a load of shite," Merlin told him, though he moved to let them in. He had no choice really, because the other one was pushing his way inside. "The ghost is still here, too, I just heard him upstairs. I thought you all were supposed to fix that?"

"You did?" the one said, already heading for the sitting room, because he clearly already knew where it was. He looked at the long haired one, who was just stepping inside. "We didn't get any hits yesterday."

"Hit's on what?" Merlin asked, the long haired one pulled some device from his pocket and turned it on, it started making loud, beeping noises as soon as it popped on. The two looked at each other like something crazy just happened. "What the hell is that noise?!"

"This detects supernatural spirits," the one with long hair explained. "It was silent yesterday."

"Give me this," the other one said, walked back over and yanked the thing out of the long haired one's hand. He pointed it at Merlin and moved it up and down. The machine went crazy. "We've never had a spirit connected to a person before..."

"That has to be it," the long haired one said, nodding and looking a little bit too happy about this. "Have you known anyone that died recently?"

"No..." Merlin trailed off, thinking hard about it. "Not since my nan, but I was five and she...wasn't a man." The one let out a small bit of laughter at that, Merlin glared at him. "I mean, I guess that would explain why my mum never hears him and Gwen only hears him when she's with me. But what would he want with me?"

"No idea," the one said, with a shrug. "Probably wants to kill you."

"I don't think so..." Merlin trailed off. "Look, this is ridiculous-"

There was suddenly footsteps on the stairs.

"GET THE WATER, SAM!"

"The water doesn't work..."

But neither of them were listening, and were now running toward the stairs. Merlin followed after, but there was nothing there. He didn't know why, but he sighed in relief. They went upstairs and the screaming machine finally shut up, which was odd to Merlin, because in Merlin's room was where he had felt and seen the ghost the most. He waited at the bottom of the stairs, and he was pretty sure he heard one of the men yell "Damn it!" Before both of them returned. Right away the machine started screaming again, Merlin rolled his eyes.

"How often to you see it?" the one with long hair asked.

"I don't see _him_ that often," Merlin explained. "I hear him more than anything."

"Does it ever say anything to you?" the other asked.

"No," Merlin thought about it. "When I fell down the stairs it did look like he was trying to say something to me, but I didn't hear anything..." They both nodded, looking at each other. "Maybe if it's not harmful we should just-"

"Oh, it defiantly wants to kill you," the one said, Merlin frowned. "We'll have to do some research about who...or what this thing is and-"

"What it is?" Merlin interrupted. "It's _obviously_ a ghost."

"Maybe..." he said. "Don't worry about it, you got a phone? You can call us if anything...happens."

He gave Merlin a number and then they both left, leaving Merlin feeling completely confused and also a little worried. About an hour later, there was loud bangs upstairs and very much stomping around, Merlin heard the front door open and Gwen walked in.

"I think he's angry,"Merlin said to Gwen, as she breathed heavily, walking near him. "I think he knows we're trying to get rid of him again, he acted like this last time too, and those guys that-"

"MERLIN!" She shouted, throwing a piece of printer paper down on the table in front of him. "Do you know who those two guys were who came to see you yesterday?"

"They were here a little while ago, too," Merlin pressed on, trying to explain to her what happened. "They said that-"

"Sam and Dean Winchester!" she yelled, over his words. "They're not FBI at all, they're hunters!"

"What do you mean _hunters_?" he asked, even more confused about these two than he was before.

"Supernatural hunters!" she breathed out hard, and flipped over the printer paper to reveal the two men Merlin had just seen an hour ago. "They go around hunting ghosts and...and demons and stuff!"

"How do you know this?" Merlin asked, looking down at the long haired one, who was clearly Sam, and the other one, Dean.

"I looked it up," Gwen said, and just as she did a particularly load bang filled the room, apparently the ghost was not happy to learn about this either.

* * *

( **A/N:** Here is part two, I was suspired how many ppl seemed to like this, it's really fun to write too! Hope you liked it!)


End file.
